Queueing
by LizzysSongs
Summary: Dan and Phil meet for the first time in a very long line for a roller coaster.


Okay, so maybe going to an amusement park alone wasn't the best idea Dan had ever had. But in his defense, he had planned this trip _with_ his friends for a very long time. It's not his fault that they all had cancelled on him and he couldn't change his hotel room booking anymore. Besides, he had _really_ wanted to go. After all, this was the biggest amusement park in all of Europe.

But of course there still was a really big negative point about all of this: the queues. _If_ his friends would've been here, he's sure all the waiting wouldn't have been so bad. But since they _weren't_ here he was bored out of his mind. He just joined this queue for the parks' tallest rollercoaster, the Silver Star and so far they have moved exactly 0 steps forward. There was this app that was telling him the current time it took to move through the whole queue and it showed 40 minutes. And he had been checking this app often and that was a new **low.** He sighed. He wasn't even in the building yet and out here it was fucking hot. He wished he had a friend with him to go fetch him an ice cream. He sighed again.

"Wow, that's two sighs in as many seconds. Are you alone in line, too? I'm Phil by the way."

Great, now some stranger tried to make small talk with him. As if Dan wasn't annoyed enough already, now he had to make conversation too. He turned around to the guy behind him who had just talked and re-evaluated his thoughts just now. The guy was wearing a Muse t-shirt and actually looked his age and not like some perverted old creep trying to pick up much too young guys. Dan extended his hand to take the strangers'.

"Hi, I'm Dan. Yeah I'm alone too. But not just in this line, my friends actually cancelled on me and I couldn't get out of the booking anymore so here I am, all on my own."

"Ouh, that's tough. My friends are actually just wimps, only one of them actually admits to being scared of rollercoasters though. The others all come up with excuses on varying degrees of believability. One says he isn't scared, but gets sick because of them, the other says he needs to stay with his dog and so on. So now I'm stuck here alone too."

"Wow that's kinda shitty of your friends. I mean, rollercoasters are way more fun if you have someone you can drive them with, even if it's just one person. I can't imagine you're happy about having to do all of them alone," Dan replies.

"Well, you're doing them alone too, don't you? But hey, now that we get to know each other, we technically aren't driving them alone anymore," Phil interjects.

"That's…true," Dan is a little astounded that this stranger would just like that consider driving with him, but if he's offering, Dan's not going to reject. He really does enjoy rides with someone else way more than alone. He hadn't even noticed that they've moved inside the building during their talk. Time really goes by faster if you have company. He takes a look around.

"I appreciate them trying to make the wait more interesting, but why the racing car theme? That really isn't interesting at all. But I guess that's just a personal opinion, others might enjoy staring at car models and listening to star-drivers wishing them a good ride," Dan muses.

"Oh my god, I thought I was the only one. I actually dislike all those themes they use here to 'make the wait more interesting'. Have you been on the Blue Fire already? The theme there is even more boring than here."

"That is possible?" Dan asks, smiling because he really enjoys talking to Phil.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Oh hey look, it's almost our turn!"

Dan excitedly turned around to look at the small part of the queue still left in front of him.

"Where do you want to sit? We can't take the one right in the front, cause there's an extra queue for that, but anything else is fine with me," Dan asked Phil.

"Let's go for the last car then. That's gonna be fun, hearing everyone already scream while we're still totally chill," Phil answered.

"Yeah okay let's do that! Oh man I'm so excited for this one. Did you see that the highest point is over 70 meters high? And that it can reach up to 130 km/h?" Dan babbled on excitedly. He always got like this when he was nervous and he was really freakin' nervous right now. Although he loved rollercoasters, he still got anxious every time right before it started.

"Dan! It's our turn! Come on, the car is empty, or do you really wanna wait even longer?"

"Oh god no, I'm coming," Dan hurriedly got into the seat next to Phil just in time for one of the workers to pull the metal harness down over him.

The ride started with a steep and slow climb right up to the highest point of the rollercoaster.

"This view is so amazing! You can see all the cars on the parking lot, there must be hundreds!" Phil exclaimed over the noise in Dan's direction.

"Yeah it really is! Hey, let's do something fun for the photo at the end!"

"What do you have in mind?" Phil asked.

"Let's be real life memes and just…dab!" Dan laughed at his own idea and Phil joined in immediately.

"Okay, let's do that! Oh look we're at the top! And down it goes…"

Dan could already hear the first people scream when a sudden urge came over him to grab Phil's hand. So when he saw him lifting his hands up in the air he just took one of them into his by instinct and then started screaming too. Phil seemed confused for a second but then he just went with it and squeezed Dan's hand once before relaxing into the grip and starting to scream too.

It was a rather long ride, since it was the largest rollercoaster in the park, but in Dan's opinion it was over way too fast. He actually managed to let go of Phil's hand in time for the dab, which was a shame because his hand kept tingling afterwards like it was missing something.

When the rollercoaster slowed to a stop, Phil looked at him with a mad grin on his face, put there by the adrenaline. There was an unspoken question in his eyes though and when Dan looked down, Phil actually had his hand outstretched between them. So Dan took it back into his hand and smiled shyly up at Phil.

"Uhm, so I know you're here with your friends, but would you like to get some food with me? I'm kinda starving after all these rides."

"Sure! I'll just text my friends as soon as we're off here. They'll understand," Phil answered, smiling like Dan just made his day.

"Awesome," Dan said, matching smile on his face.


End file.
